Candy Valley Wiki:Rules/Editing Policy
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for editing on the Candy Valley Wiki. Terms of Use The Candy Valley Wiki is also a follower of the Terms of Use set by FANDOM. You may find the additional rules here and in the link above. Violators of any of these rules will be banned based on the severity of the offence. The Candy Valley Wiki promotes users to be bold, civil, and respectful. General Editing Rules Structure * All pages on this wiki follow a very specific format. Please browse the various wiki pages in order to get familiar with the structure before editing. Not following this format or attempting to change it will result in a ban. * Please use proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structures, and follow British/Australian English. * Do not be subjective while writing pages, and do not project your personal opinion onto them. Opinions are resolved solely for the comments section, provided that they follow our commenting policies. * Do not cite unreliable sources or add information to pages based purely on speculation. Linking * Do not add excessive links to articles. It is only necessary to link back to another article the first time it is being mentioned. It doesn't need to be linked every time it is being mentioned. * Do not link to things that have absolutely nothing to do with this wiki or its content. * Please check that the link actually works before publishing your edit. Active links will show up in blue, whereas broken links will show up in red. Editing Disputes * If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary. Admins do make mistakes sometimes, and if you feel like your edit had been wrongly reverted, your concern can be addressed on the respective admin's message wall. Taking it upon yourself to restore the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behaviour continues. * If you ever find yourself in an editing dispute with another user, please contact an admin and seek their opinion on the disagreement. Going back and forth undoing each others edits only furthers the problem, and an admin can neutrally decide whether the information in question is necessary or not to the article. * In addition, please do not undo or delete the perfectlly good edits of any user without justification. This is what often starts editing disputes in the first place. The only time it is necessary to undo an edit is if the information added is either incorrect or irrelevant to the article. Consistently undoing the good edits of other users will result in a ban. * In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve the problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. * Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked depending on the situation. Categories * The list of acceptable categories can be found . * Please do not create an category without speaking to an admin about it first. Any categories that are created without permission or deemed unnecessary by our staff members will be removed immediately, and the person responsible for creating said category will be warned. Multiple offences may result in a ban. * Please only add categories that relate to the topic of the article in general. If you are not sure whether a category fits under a page of the article, contact an administrator. * If an admin removes a category that you have added to a page, do not revert the edit as this has been done for a reason. * Do not add categories just to get badges. This can be known as badge gaming and is against our policies. * If you find that a user has added categories that are irrelevant or not necessary to a page, please contact an admin to resolve this issue. * Do not make categories that are similar to others that have been created. * Category names should be shortened as possible, but NOT abbreviated. * Try not to make categories that are too specific for only a certain topic. * Do not categorise your blog posts with anything other than "Blog posts" category. * Do not categorise your user profile. Images * Uploading images that contain pornographic material, or otherwise inappropriate content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The uploader of said content will be held accountable. * Please do not upload duplicates of already existing photos. New Pages * Creating new pages that contain nonsense, unrelated or unnecessary content, or spam will be immediately be deleted. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. User Profiles * Do not remove or change any contents from other users' profiles without their explicit permission. Doing so will result in a warning, and any further offences will result in a ban. The sole exception for this rule is the removal of illegal or other harmful content. Warnings * Do not remove or ignore any warnings posted on your message wall by admins. Doing so may result in a ban. Vandalism ' ' is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, symbol, or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. * Please report vandalism to an admin ''' if it has not already been dealt with. It is also highly appreciated for any user to help and undo vandalistic edits. ** As a basic precaution, unless an edit is blatant vandalism, please assume the edits a user makes are in . ** If you notice a vandal has been vandalising multiple wikis across FANDOM, consider reporting it to the VSTF (Volunteer Spam Task Force). * Vandalising a page is a serious offence and proper action will take place. * There is no acceptable excuse for vandalism, and vandalising will always result in a block, usually of indefinite length. Classification * Vandalism could be classified in many ways, but it's generally defined as the damaging of an article or page. It could be removing valuable content from pages, wiping a page clean, adding false or incorrect information, projecting your personal opinions onto a page, spamming information, adding irrelevant or unnecessary information, moving pages to unrelated names, or performing any edit that isn't made in good faith. * Creating pages that are completely unrelated to Candy Valley can also be considered vandalism. * If a user intentionally renames or creates a page with an inappropriate or nonsensical name, it can also be considered as vandalism. Consequences * Vandalism is absolutely NOT tolerated on this wiki. Any account that deliberately vandalises pages will be indefinitely banned. ** Do not support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * This is not applicable for hacking situations or if the vandalism was performed unintentionally. Badge hunting * Badge hunting is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page in order to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement much easier. We identify this as an act of vandalism, since the edits made are outright useless and unnecessary. * Anyone caught badge hunting will recieve a warning, and eventually a block if the behaviour continues. Account Rules Underage Users * '''In accordance to Fandom's ToU, users under the age of 13 (16 in the EEA, not including the UK) are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. Therefore, if you are under the age of thirteen, and any of the admins find out, you will be blocked from the wiki until the date that you turn thirteen. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. Sockpuppeting * The use of on this wiki is not tolerated, espiecally when said accounts are used in a malicious manner, such as vandalising, spamming, bullying/harassing other users, or manipulating the outcome of any of our voting systems (polls, surveys, thread games, etc.) Any user that is caught multiple accounts will be immediately banned, along with their respective sock puppets. ** Do not make multiple accounts unless the one alternate account is used for bot purposes (and has been allowed by the staff). ** Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot is prohibited. ' Privacy and Safety' For your own safety, it is recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. __NOEDITSECTION__